The Tribe of the Rising Sun
The Tribe is the property of Kittyluvver. Please contact her if you wish to make a Tribe dragon. Society The Tribe of the Rising Sun is an ancient Pyrrhian civilization, dating back to 2000 years before the Prophecy of the Wings of Fire. They lived a feudal, semi-nomaic lifestyle and were known for their warlike ways, intricate jewelry, and mastery over ambient runic magic - which even today is not fully understood. Perhaps what the Tribe is most known for is their legendary tattoos, charms, and paints - a form of magical art that has since been lost to time. Runes and patterns drawn on a dragon's skin were able to impart extraordinary powers on the dragon, such as enhanced strength, speed, or wisdom. The Tribe was integrated, consisting of members of all the seven dragon varieties. However, tribe members were defined into three distinct groups - the warriors, the hunters, and the healers. A highly honor-bound and rigid society, the Tribe valued the strong and the wise, and did not tolerate failure. The Tribe kept slaves - typically captured members of other tribes, or dragons who had received some kind of irreparable shame. The Tribe territory sits right in the center of ancient Pyrrhia, encompassing a vast and diverse region. I stretches up to near the Diamond Spray river, encompassing the Southern edge of the Claws of the Clouds, the shoreline of the Bay of a Thousand Scales, and the northern ranges of the plains and the rainforest. Appearance The appearance of a tribe member would vary depending on which faction the dragon identified with - warrior, hunter, or healer. Generally the higher a dragon's rank, the more elaborate their appearance. A warrior would favor bright and vivid paints in geometric patterns, intended to intimidate. The paint itself was usually brewed from henna or ochre, in red, black, and white colors, and was purported to imbue the wearer with exceptional ferocity in battle. All warriors wear the Dauntless Rune (described below). Warriors wear simple leather armor and carry feathered spears, although they usually eschew jewelry. A hunter would prefer darker pigments, such as swirling designs or leaf-patterns to aid in camouflage. Non-RainWings may also paint their skin in camouflage patterns in order to break up their silhouette and blend into the environment. Hunter usually wear darker colors, such as green, blue, brown, and black. All hunters wear the Swiftness Rune (described below). Hunters do not usually wear armor, unless they are pursuing especially dangerous prey. A healer's appearance is often more elaborate than that of a hunter or warrior. Healers often wear large beaded neckbands and headpieces, and have long feathers braided into their horns. The higher-ranking or more powerful a healer, the more extravagant their costume. They often paint themselves in elaborate and elegant swirling floral mehndi patterns. All healers wear the Kindness Rune (described below), symbolizing their responsibility as the Tribe's spiritual leaders. Naming Conventions Tribe names are often an entire phrase, and are focused on the natural world. They are between 4-5 words long. Examples: Fire Rising in the Night Rowan Where the Tigress Runs Echo of a Distant Call Dusk Over the Silver Clouds In casual interaction other dragons may shorten names by only referring to the first word (Ex. Fire, Rowan, Echo, Dusk.) Tribe Customs *'Duels: '''Because the Tribe is such an honor-bound people, any insinuation on another dragon's honor is considered a grave offense. Disputes may be settled through duels to the point where one submits - though these are not necessarily to the death, many dragons would rather die than give in. This ancient practice became the basis for the modern SkyWing arena *TribeLeaders are forbidden from taking a mate or having dragonets. In the case of a leader's death, prospective candidates undergo a series of challenges in order to prove their worth. A dragon can also challenge an existing leader. Runic Magic Tribe members were often distinctively tattooed and painted, with each pattern unique to each dragon. The underbellies and wings of the dragon, where the softer skin is exposed, were often tattooed. The scales themselves are often painted and dyed. The Tribe of the Rising Sun also favored drawing symbols - marks or runes - that bestow extraordinary abilities upon the recipients. Marks are usually only temporary and may be applied using ink or dye by a healer, while the more powerful Runes are permanently branded with fire onto a dragon's scales. Several different types of runes are known, and are usually applied to the area of the body that they most pertain to. Temporary Marks These are drawn in henna on a dragon's skin, and will fade eventually. The power of the Mark and how long it lasts depends on the skill of the dragon who drew it. Duration ranges from a few hours to a few days, and as the Mark fades the power it gives also fades. Hunters and warriors often receive Marks before a great hunt or important battle. *The '''StrengthMark' is usually drawn onto a recipient's foreclaws, and bestows unusual strength. *The SpeedMark is usually drawn onto a recipient's wings, although some hunters may choose to have this one applied to their paws. It bestows unusual speed. *The StaminaMark bestows spectacular endurance on a recipient, and dragons who have received it may run for days or withstand crippling wounds. However it is also rather dangerous, as after it fades dragons may collapse and die of exhaustion. *The PrecisionMark is drawn around a dragon's eye, and grants uncanny precision, especially in use of a weapon. This mark is commonly used amongst hunters. *The HealMark slows blood loss and speeds recovery from an injury. It is possible to build an immunity to this mark. Permanent Runes These are usually branded onto a dragon's scales, and do not fade. Oftentimes these permanent Runes are used to identify a dragon's position within the tribe. These Runes are often immensely painful to receive, and are bestowed only by a skilled and high-ranking healer. These runes often chronologize a dragon's passage through life. Dragons receive their Runes in special ceremonies - and dragons who reject the mark, or scream or cry in pain while it is being applied, are considered cowardly and shamed. The lucky ones are banished, the unlucky ones forced into slavery. *The BirthRune is drawn on a newly hatched dragonet's wing, and is considered a means of weeding out the weak. Hatchling dragonets who cannot withstand this simplest rune are considered unworthy and are killed or simply abandoned. *The SkyRune is also drawn on the wing, and is made after a dragonet's first flight. *The BloodRune is also drawn on the wing, and marks a dragonet's first kill. *The Dauntless Rune is usually drawn on a dragon's chest, above the heart, and marks a dragon's status as a warrior. *The Swiftness Rune is also drawn on a dragon's chest, and is worn only by hunters. *The Kindness Rune is also drawn on a dragon's chest, and is worn only by healers. *The Loyalty Rune is only branded on slaves, and causes the wearer searing pain in disobedience. *The FaithRune is usually drawn between a dragon's eyes, and is usually worn only by dragons occupying a position of leadership. It is bestowed in a special ceremony, and is purported to be the most agonizingly painful rune to receive. Every one in two leaders who receive this mark die in the proces. The Tribe believes that any dragon unable to withstand the sheer power of this rune is unworthy of becoming a leader. Current Tribe Members TribeLeader: 'Fire Rising In the Night (SandWing) - Kittyluvver '''WarLeader: '''Lion that Roars in Fury (MudWing) ''- will either go up for adoption or be a free-shared character '''HuntLeader: Dusk Over the Silver Clouds (NightWing)'' - will either go up for adoption or be shared'' High Healer: Rowan Where the Tigress Runs (RainWing) - Kittyluvver Warriors: *Star That Shines at Night (IceWing) - Solar Firefly *Feather in Frozen Air (IceWing) - FlaretheSkyWing *Flame That Never Burns Out (SkyWing) - OlympiatheSkyWing *Hiss of The Jeweled Snake (SandWing) - MoontideTheHybrid *Hawk That Flies at Dawn (SkyWing) -GoshawkSkywing Hunters: *Blossom That Sways in the Breeze (SkyWing) - DarkFlameNightWing *Shadow That Vanishes in the Night (RainWing) - Eclipse *Rain That Falls Over River (RainWing) - Whitefoot&Tigerstripe *Withering that Heralds Winter(Deathwing/Icewing)-NosferatutheDeathwing Healers: *Blood that Stains the Sky (SkyWing) - Luster the RainWing *Murrelet That Soars Over Bay (SeaWing) - Luckybird *Storm that Brightens the Night (NightWing) - Starlight365 *Illusion That Reflects in Water (RainWing) - Rainpool * Splash of the leaping stream (seawing) - 123FINN123 * Glass That Never Shatters (Sandwing) - TurkishAngoraKat * Tranquility of the Weeping Woods (LeafWing) - NosferatutheDeathwing Slaves: *Echo of a Distant Call (NightWing) *Pebble on a Sandy Shore (SeaWing) *Silence of the Hills (MudWing) - RimetheIceWing Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Groups Category:Miscellaneous